TitaniaxHunter
by Paradox The Ruler
Summary: Two years into the Seven Year Timeskip, Ford starts to try and make other portals to Earthland, Of course, this manages to transport and injured and dying Erza from another world into the lab. This Erza is almost the same as the Erza in Gravity falls, except one difference. She only has one child, a son named Gon Freecs.


_**Well this is a Crossover with the Fanfic Titania Falls and the Anime/Manga. I have permission from the author of the fanfic to make this and i hope she thinks i did good job with it. I own nothing by the way.**_

- **Chapter One** -

So far in Gravity Falls Two years had passed since the new twins, Simone and Millianna, were born. Ford and Stan were planning on turning the former-secret lab into a small apartment like building for them, Soos being the way he was already promised to make them furniture if they needed. Many of the other members of Fairy Tail were also busy such as Natsu and Gray who were training with Lucy and Juvia respectively to outdo each once more. Of course, right now, Ford was in his Lab with Laxus, Mirajane, Makarov and Dipper. Currently before he turned his lab into an apartment for him and Stan, he was trying to create more stabilized portals that could be moved to major cities around the United States for easier trips to Fiore.

To do this, Ford hand built a device to harness the power of the Infinity dice. Since the machine was originally built to create a portal to another place, it limited the power of the dice to only create portals, Dipper had also theorized that by using Magic to power the machine it could make it much easier to lock into earthlands main portal. Now Laxus was holding onto a pair of jumper cables hooked up to the machine and started to use his lightning magic to power it while Mirajane and Makarov were on standby to fight anything that happened to come out of said portals.

Laxus decided to voice his opinion on what they were attempting. "I know this is one of the easier ways to do this, but how many tries is this going to take to get right?" Dipper and Ford weren't exactly sure how many tries it would take for them to make the correct portal. "Um well, it shouldn't take...uh...more than a few weeks?" Ford spoke, uncertain even about that guess.

Laxus could only sigh at this bit of information. "Fine… not really much to do today with jobs." Clutching the reinforced Jumpers in his hands and channeled his Lightning magic through them. With a few pulses, the reconstructed and modified portal machine started to create a portal that was golden in color. Looking through it, the group could see a what basically looked like the 'My Little Pony: FiM.'

Dipper could only sigh at this, knowing his mom and sister would love to go there. "No one please tell Mom and Mabel about this universe." They all nodded, those two would die to go there and be friends with a princess, and Mabel would love to meet an actual kind unicorn. Ford sighed, "Well, it's close. There is Magic there. Just not our kind of magic." Hitting a few buttons on the console, Ford closed the portal and soon opened it after a few calibrations.

This time the portal was ocean blue and all they could see was a lifeless planet but filled with water. "Incredible, this must be a planet that formed with magic. It looks like it's in the early stages of forming." Though he did wish to save this portal for research purposes, Ford and Dipper both knew that making the movable portals were more important. So, then Ford started to calibrate the console yet again and Dipper started to write down the exact calibrations from the last one. The next few attempts were all very strange, like Luffy fighting the giant chicken with Peter Griffin, a universe where Harry potter was the son of Luffy after he became the pirate king. There was even an alternate universe where Dipper and Mabel fell into some sort of cursed spring and dipper changed into a female Dryad and Mabel a unicorn. The last one caused Laxus and Mirajane to chuckle at Dipper only for him to glare at them unsuccessfully.

"It's weird how a lot of these are…well portals to either different realities or worlds that are like anime…" Stated Laxus. The rest of them nodded. "You are right, but I guess since anime has the most things involving manga or anime, we are bound to go to them more often. Getting back on track they started to adjust the machine one more time. "After this, we should continue tomorrow, thanks for your help everyone." The last portal for the day started to open, the color being a darkish green as it started to fluctuate wildly. Makarov moved in front of Dipper to block whatever might come through the portal. "Everyone get back! Something looks like it's coming through!" Stanford yelled as he tried to shut it down.

Before he could, something rushed forward through the portal crashing into the wall of the lab, blood starting to pool in the cracks from how injured the person seemed to be. What shocked them all was the scarlet red hair that covered her face as well as the familiar armor, that seemed to be almost destroyed. Moving fast, Mirajane changed into her Satan Soul form and rushed Dipper out of the lab and running to get Erza and Wendy.

Meanwhile, Laxus, Makarov, and Stanford ran over to try and help the one person they never expected to be in such a critical condition. Laxus Pulled her away from the wall, laying her carefully on the bed located nearby. "Don't worry…Help will be on the way." Makarov spoke softly, seeing that this Erza was barely conscious. The alternate Erza struggled to nod, too weak to even talk.

- **Outside the Mystery Shack** -

Mirajane quickly put Dipper down outside the Mystery Shack. "Dipper please stay here. You can't go back down there, at least until we get Erza and Wendy." To Dipper, Mira sounded incredibly worried, like with what his mom said when she thought her sister had died. Dipper decided to listen to her for now, knowing she wasn't ordering him to, but begging him not to.

Mira ran over to where She knew Erza would be and changed back into her normal form. "Erza! We need you in the lab, now! Where's Wendy! We need her as well!" Like her son, Erza was also surprised at the rather desperate tone Mirajane was using. "Mira…did something happen? Did Dipper get hurt?" She was now beginning to get worried herself as she handed both twins to Jellel who was with her, but decided that he would watch the children while Erza did this. Mirajane looked over at Jellel and leaned to whisper into Erza's ear. "I-It's y-you. Another you came out of the portals Stanford was trying to make. She's…. She won't make it…" Upon hearing this, Erza's eyes widened. Her body felt numb at hearing that before she started to run towards the lab, completely ignoring Dipper when he asked what was going on. Mira then started to run to go find Wendy, who was no doubt in town with Mabel.

 **And the end! This seems a bit short for me but I did want to leave off right here, next chapter we should be getting into a longer chapter and into the HxH world. See ya!**


End file.
